Magic- Luka x Meiko
by kashyasuxx
Summary: Luka and Meiko finally get to see eachother for a sleepover, but Luka's plans are different than what Meiko excpects...


Magic- Luka x Meiko

It was a while since any of the vocaloids spent time together. Especially close friends Meiko and Luka, who were both too busy trying to get Gakupo off of their backs, trying to record as much as possible, and (as any other vocaloid) trying to not walk in on Len and Kaito, ever again.

But finally both of them managed to find some free gaps in their busy schedules, so they decided to have a little slumber party to catch up on eachother's lives, and gossip and just have a good time as they always did in eachother's company.

"Yay! You're here!" Luka sqealed as she greeted Meiko, opening the giant doors to her manor, all pink.

"Yeah!" Meiko copied Luka's squeal "So what are we planning on doing today?" she then asked her, as she walked into Luka's mansion through the huge doorway.

"You know, the usual. Just screw around, right?" Luka replied with a grin on her face.

"Of course." Meiko laughed, and started looking around the spacious hallway. All the walls were a light pink, even the stone tiles has a light shade of pink. There were many little shelves around as well as thin and tall end tables, all of which had nothing but vhases filled with roses in different shades of pink, and some white and cream lillies. The whole house seemed to be filled with the intense smell of roses and lillys that would surely make anyone dizzy enough to make them pass out.

"I love your house, Luka." Meiko said quieter.

"Y-you do?" Luka asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah... It's just that whenever I'm here I feel like I am home. I love being here... Sorry, I was just thinking out loud then..." Meiko said.

"I'm flattered, actually. No one else seemed to like my house... Thankyou." Luka said shyly, blushing slightly.

"So this is where we'll be sleeping tonight." Luka said cheerfully as she showed Meiko into the master bedroom. The brunette entered the room slowly, looking all around the room. The room was massive, with a queen size four poster bed in the middle of the room, with silky pink sheets and a fur blanket. There were long see through curtains hanging around the posts of the bed. They were a light pink with red roses sown onto the edges of the material. Behind the bed, there was a huge closet with mirrors all round it. In front there was a white marble fireplace with two bookshelves around it and pink leather armchairs. Again, there were a lot of pink and white roses and lillies around the room, filling it with a more subtle yet unavoidable scent of flowers.

"L-luka, this is amazing! It's so beautiful!"

"What is?" Luka asked, slightly confused as to what Meiko was talking about.

"This room... It's great... I love it."

"Oh. Umm... T-thankyou.." Luka whispered, feeling so happy she wanted to give Meiko the biggest hug ever but that would be a bit too awkward for them both.

"So, where am I gonna be sleeping?" Meiko asked, looking around for an air matterace.

"Well, I thoght it would be easierif we just slept in the same bed, seeing as how we're probably gonna pull an all nighter, and talk... Watch films... Play... Games..." Luka said hesitating, and feeling her face burning up red.

"Teehee, I don't really care about sharing a bed with you, I'm fine with... Sleeping with you." Meiko said, looking playfully into Luka's eyes.

"Uh-huh good..." Luka said feeling awkward because of the strangly arousing thoughts she was currently getting. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this about her best friend, but her imagination was just too strong, and just imagining Meiko naked...

"Well, I am feeling hungry. Should we get some food?" Meiko said, noticing that Luka's eyes were traveling from her eyes onto her chest.

"W-what? Oh, yeah, sure..." Luka stuttered, being woken up from her daydreaming.

When Meiko left her change of clothes in the bedroom, she followed Luka downstairs, to get food. As they were walking down the spacious corridor, and Meiko was walking behind Luka, she could not help but stare at the pink haired girl's ass, as it shook in her walk.

"Oh my God, I'm such a pervert..." Meiko whispered to herself, under her nose.

"What was that?" Luka asked.

"Huh? Nothing." Meiko felt her heart beat faster and her face was blushing. She also knew even thinking these things ahout Luka would be unacceptable, but the girl's mind and eyes' attention kept getting distracted by Luka's sexy body.

"Sushi or Miso soup?" Luka asked as they went into the living room, and turned on a 70" TV with a bright pink frame, what didn't surprise Meiko at all.

"Umm, sushi please." Meiko said, sitting on the leather sofa, and watching the music channel. It just so turned out that Len and Kaito were on tv. They were being intervied by some tv show presentor. Meiko had a mixed opinion on them as a couple, she thought it was guite sweet for them to be together, but there was a part of her that didn't understand the whole gay thing. How could someone desire something they have? How could they do... That? It all just seemed wrong when looked into in more detail. It was just pretty misunderstood for her.

As she was watching the interview with a blank expression, Luka went into the room with a platter full of sushi of different types, and sat next to Meiko.

"Dig in." Luka instructed. "What's on tv?"

"Oh it's just the Kagamine boy and his... Boyfriend" Meiko explained, her voice sounded just as blank as her face.

"Awww! ! They are so cute and awesome and... Cute together, aren't they?" Luka squealed again, excited to see one of her favourite couples on televison.

"What? Luka, you shouldn't say that!" Meiko protested.

"B-but... Look at them" Luka pointed her chopsticks at the screen. "They are two guys, and yet they love eachother, and everything... That's just the best thing in the world!"

"How can you think that? Being gay is not something good, and it definetly should not be celebrated. Besides, all those relationships end up breaking anyway so-"

"Meiko! They have been together for so long, and I don't remember one of your STRAIGHT relationships to be half as long as theirs is!" Luka interrupted Meiko, making her shut up.

Too cool off the atmosphere Luka changed the channel.

The two girls ended up spending most of the afternoon watching films, and the whole evening just talking non-stop.

"What time is it? I'm so tired." Meiko asked, yawning.

"It's 1 am." Luka said, looking pretty tired too.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go to bed now... I'm too tired to stay up all night, sorry." Meiko got up off the sofa and started slowly dragging herself to the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll join you, I'm quite tired too" Luka said, following Meiko up the stairs.

As they both got changed for bed, Luka was wearing lacy pink panties, and a matching see through bra with rose patterns. Whereas Meiko was wearing silky red panties with two bows on the sides, and a matching bra with a long, silky bow which was down to just above her waist.

"Ummm... Luka?" Meiko said, trying to not feel too awkward.

"Yeah?"

"I can see your, ummm..." Meiko muttered and her eyes traveled back and forth at Luka's boobs and eyes.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I totally forgot about... That." Luka panicked and covered her breasts with her hands.

"Don't worry about it." Meiko said as she got into her side of the bed. Luka turned off the lights, and got into bed. She rested her head on the soft pillows. She could hear Meiko's breathing, and felt her heart beat fast with desire as she realied what she really wanted right now. She wished she scould go and cuddle up to Meiko, have her kiss her on the head, put her arms around her lovingly and maybe, just maybe even tell her that she loves her.

Meiko couldn't sleep. As comfortable as Luka's bed was, she just couldn't sleep. She knew she was tired as hell, she lay still the whole time but she just couldn't sleep. Strange thoughts were going through her head. Why did Luka purposly wear such sexy underwear? Why did she keep looking at her? Why isn't she sleeping in a guest bedroom? Why did she question her heterosexuality? Why?

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her waist. She knew it was Luka.

"L-Luka?" she whispered to make her stop. But it didn't work, Luka's arms fully wrapped around her. She could now feel Luka's slim body against her back. This was so physically and mentally uncomfortable for Meiko.

"What on earth is this baka doing?" she thought. Her heart was racing with nervousness and slight panic now. She knew Luka wouldn't hurt her, but she was worried where this could be leading.

Then she felt one of Luka's hands slowly moving up from her waist. Meiko's breathing was getting faster, she was not really worried as to what was going on. Then she felt Luka's hand grab one of her boobs and squeeze it lightly.

"LUKA! THAT'S ENOUGH! !" Meiko yelled at her, sitting up. Luka turned a bedside lamp on, to face Meiko.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?" The shocked brunette shouted.

"Meiko... I-I'm sorry... I thought y-you were asleep..." Luka stuttered quietly, scared about what Meiko was gonna do next.

"I wasn't! How could I sleep with a scary and... Queer baka like you near me?!" Meiko kept shouting at the ashamed and disappointed Luka.

"I'm sorry I-I just can't help myself..." Luka whimpered, sitting on the bed.

"What the hell do you mean you 'can't help yourself?" Meiko asked, more calmly now as she was upset to see Luka all sad and fightened.

"You're just so... Sexy... And... Beautiful..." Luka slowly whipered out. Her voice was monotone.

"Luka! But we're girls! We should be with guys! Not girls! That's just against our nature..." Luka said, getting scared more now.

"Oh yeah?" Luka looked up at Meiko, and looked her right in the eyes. "How long do your relationships wih men last? 3 months? 2? A few weeks? Don't tell me you never through about trying to be with a girl? You never fantasized about it? It never crossed your mind?" Luka asked her, her voice sounding more bold and confident now.

"Yeah I did think about it, but... It would just not be okay." Meiko answered hesitating. She started imagining what it would be like to sleep with a girl. Maybe it would feel better? Or worse..

"Yeah? What about me? I saw how look at me sometimes. Don't tell me you never considered it." Luka kept pushing on her point onto Meiko to try and persuade her.

"I just think you're good looking in a jealous way, I envy you your body at times and that's why I looka at it. Besides, you wouldn't get as much pleasure with a girl as you would with a guy..." Meiko said.

"But have you ever had sex with a girl?" Luka asked, with a slight grin on her face.

"No..." Meiko answered, avoiding looking Luka in the eyes.

"Then how would you know?" Luka asked, trying to make eye contact with her.

"That's just what I think"

"But wouldn't you like to find out?" Luka kept asking, smiling in a seductive way

"I don't know..." Meiko muttered confused as to what she should do.

"Tell you what. If you like it then we will be together, and if get absolutley no pleasure out of it whatsoever, then you can friendzone me for the whole of your wife and I promise to never bother you again." Luka proposed, getting , more and more turned on by every second.

"You promise?" Meiko asked curiously, making it sound as if though Luka was untrustworthy.

"Of course I do." Luka said quietly, get closer to Meiko, unavoidably looking her in the eyes.

"Ummm... O-okaii" Meiko hesitated, unsure wether what she was doing was right or not.

Luka giggled, and brought her face close to Meiko's, who was feeling deadly uncomfortable with this, but she just had to go along with it, and as far as possible.

Then she felt Luka's soft lips kiss hers. This wasn't the feeling she got whenever she kissed a man. Luka's kiss was more subtle, warmer and sweeter. Meiko couldn't help but to kiss Luka's soft lips. As she felt Luka's tounge move around with her own, she noticed this feeling was different too. Luka was more gentle and by far more sexier when doing this.

As they were slowly making out, Meiko didn't realise that Luka was removing her own and her lover's bra. Luka then broke the kiss in order to finally be able to get a good look of Meiko's large and soft breasts. They were just as she imagined; round, big, quite perky for large boobs, and just asking to be touched and licked.

Meiko also got the chance to look at Luka's boobs. They were slightly smaller than her own but just as round, and delicious looking.

Then Luka grabbed onto Meiko's shoulders, continued kissing her, and pushed her onto the bed.

Meiko felt slightly scared, but strangely she wanted to let those soft, sweet lips of Luka to move all around her body, and let her hands feel every bit of her.

Luka broke the kiss again, and strarted kissing and nibbling on Meiko's slim neck. Again, this sensation was better than what she got with men who only bit her roughly. Luka's mouth was smoothly gliding over her neck nibbling lightly every now and again, making Meiko moan quietly.

Meiko could feel Luka's lips traveling lower down her neck, kissing her just below her chin, her collar neck. Then she felt Luka's lips going onto her boobs. She was expecting the same story she got with guys, who always just sucked her nipples. But that didn't happen, Luka's wet mouth was going all around Meiko's soft breast, caressing every bit of them. As Luka's lips were going near her nipples, Meiko could feel Luka's lips feeling more icy, making this more pleasureable for her, she kept moaning as Luka's lips were kissing, licking and sucking her boobs.

Suddenly she felt Luka's hands pulling her red panties off. She felt thrilled, but anxious aswell, but she decided to let Luka do whatever she was planning on doing. Luka's mouth was still caressing Meiko's boobs, whereas her hand was slowly taking her panties off, and then starting to slowly rub her clit.

"L-luka!" Meiko gasped as she felt Luka's hand rubbing her pussy, with such skill that she immediately found her good spot. Meiko's moans were getting louder every second, and Luka's hand was slowly going faster, as she knew that Meiko was going to get an orgasm. Meiko get moaning in pleasure, louder as Luka's hand moved faster.

"L-Luka... I'm so c-close!" Meiko moaned loudly at her lover, who just giggled playfully and kept doing what she was doing so far.

Suddenly, Meiko felt a massive and amazingly pleasurable heat wave going from her lower body upwards, followed by an uncontrolled scream from the orgasm, and felt her flower getting wet.

Luka started slowing down, and stopped rubbing Meiko's pussy and stopped kissing her boobs, and kissed back up her neck, and they started making out again.

"So, was that better than cock?" Luka asked her lover, after they had both calmed down, still on top of her looking into her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Y-yes, it was." Meiko smiled back at Luka, looking into her eyes too.

"See, I made you like lesbian sex... I am a magician" Luka said happily.

"Uh-huh, in fact, that was so good, that I would like to return the favor. " She said seductivly, and sat up and started feeling Luka's boobs who just giggled, and nodded.

"Well, okay then." Meiko practically whispered, and got on top of Luka.

She finaly got to see her body with nothing on, except her panties. Her long, pink hair looked as if though it was flowing like a sea made of candyfloss over the silky pillows and bedsheets. Meiko reached to feel Luka's boob, it was just as soft as she thought. Luka giggled quietly as she felt Meiko's warm soft hand feel her breast, then brought her face up to look at Meiko. They looked eachother in the eyes, and at this time Meiko felt nothing but but great desire for Luka's body.

She brought her face closer to Luka's and gently held the side of her face with her free hand. Their kiss was once again sweet and soft but this time it felt like there was a demand for more. Meiko quickly broke the kiss and started to his down to Luka's neck, she was rougher than Luka when kissing and nibbling on her delicate skin, leaving some marks. As she started kissing down to her boobs, she made sure to to take her time on them, just like Luka did with her. Meiko's red moist lips were now traveling all over her lover's breasts, in slow and sensual circular motions, making Luka's breathing got heavier, her arms reaching out to feel Meiko's buttcheeks, who kept on kissing and sucking Luka's boobs, lightly nibbling on them from time to time.

Luka felt that Meiko's mouth was slowly moving away and lower down from her boobs, and felt herself get even more horny (if that was possible given the circumstances)

Meiko's warm moist mouth kept traveling lower and Luka's breathing was getting more shallower and faster. She could feel Meiko pull her panties off with her teeth and completely removing them with her hands.

"Luka... May I, ummm... Feast on you?" She said quietly as well as sexually.

"O-of course you may, lover" Luka said biting her lip.

Meiko smiled, and started kissing around Luka's pussy. As she kept kissing and licking her all around, she could feel her lover's body termble lightly with excitement. As she started dipping her tounge inside luka, she could her body tremble more, and hear her moan eroticly.

Then, as Luka started to moan loudly and her hands were wrapped around Meiko's head, pushing it deeper into her crotch; Meiko swiftly got hold of Luka's legs, spread them more apart so that she could get into her deeper and be able to fully lick and eat her out.

"M-Meiko! Don't stop!" Luka screamed in pleasure, as Meiko kept licking and feasting on her wet pussy. As her tounge was working faster and faster, Luka could hardly breathe and as she screamed her lover's name, she felt herself get the biggest orgasm she ever experienced.

Meiko's tounge was now more gentle as Meiko was still tasting Luka's sweet and delectable pussy, and Luka finally found herself able to breathe again, and have the courage to say something she wanted to say for a long while.

"Meiko... I love you." She said, still gasping for air. But Meiko said nothing, she just started kissing back up Luka's body, until she got to her lips, and begun kissing them again.

"You tasted great." Meiko said quietly, as if it was inappropriate to say at this time.

"Hee-hee-hee, I know." Luka said flirtatiously.

Meiko smiled, and looked into her eyes, but remained silent. Seeing as how this was a good chance to try it, Luka wriggled down the bed slightly so that her head was in level with Meiko's boobs, then pushed her face into Meiko's soft, pillowy chest, and strongly wrapped her arms around Meiko's body.

To her surprise, Meiko didn't protest on letting Luka cuddle up to her. Instead she giggled lightly, wrapped her own arms around Luka, gently kissed ker head and said "I love you too"

"Oh my God! I really am a magican" Luka thought, as she felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes.


End file.
